Days of Glory
by Rainshina
Summary: A short story set in the Defendersverse. Written for a friend as a gift. A young SparrowClan she-cat anticipates her Warrior ceremony.


**A/N:** For my very first story, I have chosen the relatively insignificant Days of Glory, which tells of a young she-cat anticipating her Warrior ceremony. For more information on the Defenders world, look up the Defenders Site.

**Disclaimer:** The Defenders belongs to me. General cats-in-clans idea belongs to Erin Hunter.

**Days of Glory**

Peachpaw was absolutely still. The peach she-cat sat squarely before the Highstand, her back to the fallen dwarf tree. The only movement about her petite frame was the tip of her fluffy tail, flicking with anticipation. Her innocent blue eyes focused intently on the entrance of the Warriors' den, the little she-cat nearly toppling onto her side as the solitary form of a cat slid from between the branches. As the broad tom drew nearer, Peachpaw let out a sigh of relief. Silently, he squeezed past a prickly thornbush to settle himself beside the young cat. The moonlight outlined his sharp jaw as he turned to look into Peachpaw's face. Her watery eyes quivered as she lifted her chin to meet his ornery red gaze. The two cats held the look for a heartbeat before the aging tom spoke.

"What are you doing, out of the den at this time?" He indicated to the fading light of Silverpelt. Peachpaw's golden pelt twitched as a sudden breeze chilled the night. She blinked with unease. _Is __this __a __last-minute __scolding?_ The Warrior's face softened, allowing his whiskers to vibrate in a purr. "Nervous, are we? It is an important morning, for the both of us. I have enjoyed having you as my Apprentice." The striped cat rolled his shoulders, muscles rippling under his scruffy, dark gray fur. A look of regret crossed his face. "You are really growing up." Peachpaw nodded silently, turning to look up at the lightening sky. Dawn was nearly upon the forest, but the SparrowClan camp remained still. Peachpaw was actually quite apprehensive, unsure of what the following day would bring. She knew that she should be asleep in the Apprentices' den; she would be required to remain awake for the next night in its entirety. The lithe she-cat turned back to her mentor.

"Wolfheart, I... I wanted to thank you, for being such a great mentor. You taught me so much!" Peachpaw blinked happily. Wolfheart nodded seriously, then broke into a grin as he hauled himself to his paws. "At least I won't have to track you through the forest all day. You are more bouncy than a honey-fattened squirrel!" His silky tail waved tiredly as the big tom padded back to the Warriors' den, "See you in a catnap." Peachpaw snorted at his back as he disappeared into the depths of the bush. She was secretly alarmed at the velocity of the cracks and snaps that regularly creaked from her mentor's bones. Every cat in the forest was aware of SparrowClan's rapidly aging Deputy, a faint whisper of doubt in the undercurrent of chatter at the Gatherings. Peachpaw's pelt rose in rage as she recalled the jeers of the other Clans as Wolfheart had tried to address them. The fiery she-cat sat in stony silence, glaring at the pinking horizon. After a few heartbeats, the entrance to the Apprentices' den rustled. Peachpaw froze, hoping she had not woken anyone. The white fur of her chest puffed out as a pair of dark amber eyes glinted at her in the near-total blackness. The dark brown tom padded into the moonlight, glancing about the camp as he headed to Peachpaw's side. His smile was cheerful, but Peachpaw could see an uneasiness underneath that mirrored her own. She pressed against the warm fuzz of his flank. "Woodpaw, I'm so excited! We're going to be Warriors!" she purred, with much enthusiasm. The large tom nodded happily.

"We deserve it, all of us! We fought like true Warriors, taking down that blasted furball!" He lashed his tail as both young cats sank into their memories of the battle, in which Reedfur, the StreamClan Deputy, had tried to storm the SparrowClan camp, taking down any cat in his way. The Apprentices had staged a swarm, managing to end the life of the conniving tom. They were set to have their reward. Peachpaw wriggled happily. "Yes, we'll be strong fighters, just like Tigerstripe!" The littermates saddened for a moment, thinking of their deceased grandfather, whom had not lived to see his kits, let alone his grandchildren.

A purr sounded from the right, "What am I, sliced mousedung?" Peachpaw turned, startled, to see a dark tabby tom chuckling proudly. "We'll be loads better than _you_, Bramblefang." Woodpaw teased, his expression just mimicking that of his father. The brown tabby laughed good-naturedly, dark eyes twinkling with affection. "A word of warning, my kits. As Warriors, never get on your mother's bad side." Peachpaw gave a mock shudder. Winglash, usually a sweet ball of gray fluff, was also known for her temper. Bramblefang sobered. "We are both very proud of you two. MoonClan could not have gifted us with more brave," the brown eyes flicked to Woodpaw, "or clever," they moved to Peachpaw, "kits." Peachpaw's fur fluffed out with pride, warmth tickling her belly at her father's praise, feeling her brother expand as well. A shadow crossed Bramblefang's face, and Peachpaw knew that he was thinking about Tigerkit, Woodpaw and Peachpaw's littermate, who had gone to MoonClan soon after their birth. Though the small orange tabby had met with his littermates in their dreams, it was not the same as having another littermate on the earth. An awkward silence commenced, Woodpaw shifting his paws. The sun broke over the rise, piercing the indigo night. Pink tendrils unfurled across the sky, flooding the camp with dawn light. Bramblefang scrambled to his feet, blinking, and headed for the freshkill pile. Peachpaw giggled as the Warrior tore into a rabbit, "Right on time for the morning meal, as always." Woodpaw began to smile, but was interrupted by a very loud rumble emitting from his insides. Grinning sheepishly, he rose and padded to join Bramblefang at the Warriors' den. He looked back at Peachpaw, flicking his tail in invitation. The she-cat shook her head, embarrassed. She was far too nervous for fresh-kill! Woodpaw shrugged and turned back to the rabbit. Peachpaw fidgeted slightly, nodding to Traceclaw as the striped tom emerged into the morning. He was closely followed by the pale form of Violetstorm, marking the start of a steady trickle of cats. Peachpaw's pelt itched with anxiety as the camp came to life. Winglash and then Toadpaw offered to share freshkill with her, but both times she declined, snapping a bit at the dark brown-gray tom. She did feel a bit bad as she watched him walk pitifully away, with exaggerated drooping shoulders, to share with Dapplepaw. Sighing, Peachpaw hauled herself to her paws and began to stroll throughout the camp. She hoped yet still feared that her Clanmates would hasten to finish their chow. At last, a light gray tom hauled himself onto the fallen tree.

"Let all cats old enough to catch a sparrow gather around the Highstand for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. The commotion of the morning meal quickly ebbed, Wolfheart and Lioneyes taking up their positions beside him. The Leader smiled. "Today is a joyous day for our Clan. With the addition of new Warriors to our ranks, the Clan becomes stronger. Powerful bonds have been forged between mentor and Apprentice, and we honor these today. The time has come for these seven young cats to become fully-fledged members of their Clan, already commended for their brave doings in the battle with StreamClan. And now, the ceremony commences. Woodpaw, Hollystripe, please come forward." Peachpaw watched with rapt attention as her brother stepped up to the Highstand, his ears quivering with anticipation. The Leader first turned to the honey she-cat at Woodpaw's side.

"Hollystripe, as Woodpaw's mentor, do you affirm that this cat has followed you obediently in the way of being a SparrowClan Warrior?"

"I do." Hollystripe's mew was solemn and bursting with pride.

"And will you attest that he has striven to become a true Defender, with the utmost loyalty to SparrowClan and our Defender Code?"

"I will." The she-cat touched Woodpaw's forehead as she retreated into the mass of cats. The gray tom then turned to the Apprentice.

"Woodpaw, do you feel that you are ready to become a Warrior?"

"Yes, Fogmoon."

"Do you swear to fill your life with honor and respect, and to be unwaveringly loyal to your Clan, even if it means the end of your life?"

"I swear it, Fogmoon."

"Then by the powers of MoonClan, you will be from now on known as Woodpelt. MoonClan honors your courage, and may the stars light your path." The Leader dipped his head, and the newly christened Woodpelt turned to face his Clanmates, glowing with pride. Peachpaw cheered along with the rest, emotion rising within her. Her brother, a real Warrior at last! Woodpelt went to stand off to the side.

Fogmoon proceeded to conduct similar ceremonies for the remaining Apprentices. Toadcrash was honored for his thoughtfulness, Lilyfern for her kindness, Dapplesky for her determinedness and courage, Whitegaze for her gentle ways, and Nightraven for his ambition and loyalty. Peachpaw cheered them all. At last, it was her turn. She felt her pelt rise as her name was called, bouncing excitedly to her mentor's side. Wolfheart swelled with pride as he confirmed her hard work and obedience. Fogmoon turned to her, boring into her with his amber gaze. All of Peachpaw's confidence faded, and she stuttered on the Leader's name as she vowed her allegiance to the Clan. She felt reassured, however, when Fogmoon began the final part of the ceremony.

"Then by the powers of MoonClan, you will from now on be known as… Peachdrop! MoonClan honors your cleverness and optimism, and may the stars light your path." A roar filled the she-cat's ears as she moved to sit beside her brother. As the Clan rose for a final applause, she reveled in the sound of her new name as it was yowled across the camp. She could feel it soaring out through the forest, crossing the borders and encircling the world. Peachdrop! The finest Warrior in the forest! As the cats of SparrowClan drifted apart, she made a promise. _I __will __do __everything __to __uphold __the __Defender __Code! __Every __mangy __StreamClan __cat __will __fear __me! __I __will __bear __Teeterleap__'__s __kits!_ The last part had been unintentional, but unavoidable as her thoughts turned to the handsome OceanClan tom. The day passed, but Peachdrop grew more frenzied as she kept a silent vigil with her fellow new Warriors. Wolfheart fetched her at daybreak. She stumbled wearily into her new nest in the Warriors' den, still thinking about the days of glory ahead.


End file.
